


Self-Insert

by Wereflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Fluff, M/M, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Remus and Sirius both write self-insert fics in the same fandom. One day Sirius asks to borrow Remus's OC for his new fic. What could he possibly be planning, and what is the mystery pairing he promised to introduce?





	Self-Insert

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to NachoDiablo and Mirgaxus for the beta and the support! 
> 
> This is a fill of the weekly wolfstar introvert club prompt. The prompt is open to everyone so check it out @introvert-club on Tumblr if you want to join in.

Padfoot was a very popular writer in the Double Trouble fandom. His OC, Orion, had long, sleek black hair, piercing grey eyes, and cheekbones that could cut glass. Orion liked to wear crop tops, leather jackets and combat boots, as well as numerous sassy pride pins. In some stories he just hung out with the prankster YouTuber twins, but usually he dated Fabian, the member of the duo who was rumored to be gay. The stories were filled with cheeky innuendo, and the occasional euphemistic sex scene. Truth be told, Remus had a bit of a crush on Orion - how could he not? He knew most of the readers did, because they said so, in all caps, in the comments section.

Remus also wrote fics in the Double Trouble fandom, under the nickname Moony, but he wasn't nearly as popular. His OC, Romulus, also usually dated Fabian, although in one fic it was Fabian's brother Gideon who was secretly gay and fell for the shy OC. Remus didn't describe Romulus's appearance much, only stating he had light brown hair and looked very average, but his best friend, Daisy, who appeared in all the stories, assured him he was totally cute. He did always mention Romulus's shyness, bookishness, and inexperience.

Romulus was just naturally uninterested in fooling around, focusing on finding The One. In some stories he'd never even kissed anyone. Remus felt like the story was cleaner that way, even though he himself had actually dated Lily, whom Daisy was based on, for two whole weeks.

Once, feeling brave, he decided to actually put his “relationship” with Lily in the story. It served as a way for Romulus to find out he didn’t like girls, because he was supposed to be attracted to her, but wasn't. Remus himself wasn’t actually sure he didn’t like girls, but he figured a totally gay character would be more relatable, as well as more attractive to a confident older guy like Fabian. He let Romulus feel confused for a while, just to make it interesting, before Fabian swept him off his feet and showed him how gay he actually was.

It was this story that got him his first comment from the one and only Padfoot.

> Great story, man. I loved the confusion over Daisy and Fabian. Did you consider that Romulus might be bi or pan though? Not saying he has to be, just that while we all know Fab is hot enough turn any guy, even he can't put a guy off girls entirely if he's into them.

His heart beating fast, Remus wrote a reply: 

> Haha, yeah. He could be bi. I mean Daisy's not the only girl in the world. But right now he obviously has a strong preference for men, and one especially. ;)
> 
> Thanks for commenting!

Over the next few months, Padfoot commented on all of Remus's fics, and on every new chapter of his WiP. He even followed Remus back on Tumblr, after months of Remus following him. Occasionally he messaged Remus, although the conversation usually fizzled quickly since Remus had no idea what to say. Remus consoled himself with Padfoot's frequent likes on his posts, which never failed to put a goofy grin on Remus’s face.

And then the fandom exploded. It came out that Fabian was dating Caradoc Dearborn, a popular and rather attractive game reviewer. Some fans were excited about the new ship, but others mourned, especially those whose OCs were paired with Fabian. Padfoot, however, announced on his blog that he was writing a new story, which was Fabidoc, and also contained a new pairing. Remus clicked like. Orion and Gideon would be hot together. A minute later, he was surprised to see a message from Padfoot.

> **padfoot**  
>  hey moony
> 
> **moony**  
>  Hi?
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  what's up?  
>  listen i wanted to ask you smtg
> 
> **moony**  
>  Sure
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  can i borrow romulus for a story i'm working on? 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Er, sure. What for?
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  you'll see 

Unlike most of Padfoot's stories, the new story turned out to be a slow burn. It was an AU set in a college, and the first few chapters were mostly Fabian and Orion being flirty gossipy gay best friends, and Gideon being straight and exasperated. Caradoc showed up in chapter two, but only hung out with Gideon, barely giving Fabian a glance. There were some crazy plans cooked up by Orion and Fabian (with occasional input from Gideon, who just couldn't help himself) to get Caradoc's attention on Fabian, all failing spectacularly, but there was no love interest for Orion himself.

Remus was stalking Padfoot's face tag (he looked just like he described Orion, although Remus wondered if the eyes were photoshopped), when he received an email notification from AO3. "Padfoot just posted chapter 5 of The Moon to My Stars," it said. Excited, he clicked the link.

And there he was. Romulus was the cute hipster working in the library, described at length from his soft brown curls to his scuffed trainers. Orion only had time to ask his name before he had to dash, throwing one last wink at him, narrowly escaping a furious Gideon, whom he had locked in a bathroom stall so that Fabian could go meet Caradoc in his stead.

Remus thought false imprisonment, of a friend no less, was rather excessive just to get your friend a date. He was about to click the back button, disappointed, but his eye was drawn to the next paragraph, where Fabian was relating how Caradoc had recognized him immediately and saved him from trying to pretend to be Gid. Apparently Fabian was having second thoughts about the plan, because what do you know, some people don't want to start a relationship based on lies. He was extremely pleased that Caradoc  had recognized him, though, considering he and Gideon were identical twins and most people couldn't tell them apart. Remus thought it was very romantic, even though he himself had memorized the freckle patterns of both twins and could tell them apart easily.

The story rolled faster from there. In chapter six, Fabian refused to listen to any more plans. His new plan, to Orion's chagrin, was to stop playing around and be direct. It seemed to work for him, as he managed to make plans alone with Caradoc (which he insisted were not a date, because nobody said so directly, but obviously were). Orion, dragged away by Gid when he tried to spy on them, and then ditched in favor of football practice, wandered into the library, bored. Of course, there he met Romulus again. Remus thought the description of Romulus's laugh was a bit gratuitous, as was Orion's random stretching, like he didn't wear crop tops half the time anyway.

The chapter ended there, leaving Remus a little confused. Was Orion flirting with Romulus? Just then, he heard a pop sound. He had a message from Padfoot on Tumblr.

> **padfoot**  
>  have you read my new chapter?
> 
> **moony**  
>  Yeah, just finished it, very cute  
>  Are we going to see Fab and Doc's date though?
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  nope  
>  orion's not there  
>  if he doesn't get to see it then neither do you
> 
> **moony**  
>  You can change POV just for that?
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  meh  
>  tbh they're a side pairing
> 
> **moony**  
>  What do you mean?
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  moony, do you want to maybe beta the next chapter? it's nearly done
> 
> **moony**  
>  Alright  
>  Are you going to answer my question? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  nope  
>  i'm sending you a google docs link in half an hour 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  here: [link] 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Padfoot! 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  moony!  
>  did you like it? 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Yes, but  
>  Isn't Orion basically you? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  yeah 
> 
> **moony**  
>  And you realize Romulus is me, right? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  lol yes i figured  
>  hoped 
> 
> **moony**  
>  So... 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  so? 
> 
> **moony**  
>  So you paired our characters together in your fic 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  yep! ^__^
> 
> **moony**  
>  Your gorgeous sexy OC and my dorky OC. 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  rom's not dorky  
>  ok he's a little dorky, but in a cute way  
>  also thanks :D  
>  since we've established orion's actually me  
>  glad you think i'm gorgeous and sexy
> 
> **moony**  
>  Padfoot
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  because i've been trying to get your attention for months
> 
> **moony**  
>  Wait, what?  
>  Months? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  yes, months  
>  i've reblogged every one of your rare selfies  
>  i've commented on every chapter you posted  
>  i recced you on my blog  
>  and now i went and did this  
>  very nearly in public  
>  i mean anyone reading mtms knows where this is going but at least this chapter isn't posted on there so i could maybe  
>  i dunno  
>  abandon the fic  
>  if you don't like me back
> 
> **moony**  
>  What do you mean everyone knows where it's going?  
>  I didn't know where it was going! 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  how??  
>  they were obviously flirting  
>  i mean it's a fic they always get together in the end  
>  also it's called the moon to my stars ffs 
> 
> **moony**  
>  It wasn't obvious to me  
>  I mean I suspected but I wasn't sure 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  oh my god  
>  and here i thought you p much hated me  
>  or weren't even reading  
>  because i'm boring  
>  or you think i'm a perv or smtg
> 
> **moony**  
>  Hey, I left kudos! 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  yeah, back when i posted ch 1  
>  i thought maybe you stopped reading 
> 
> **moony**  
>  No, definitely not  
>  Sorry, I just get anxious when I try to comment 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  no no, i'm not trying to guilt you about not commenting  
>  that's totally fine 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Okay 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  ffs moony, will you please put me out of my misery already?  
>  do you like me back or not?? 
> 
> **moony**  
>  You were the one who pointed out that I pretty much said I thought you were gorgeous and sexy 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  okay but you could still hate my personality 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Is your personality like Orion's?
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  yes  
>  no  
>  he's the best of me  
>  and some of the not best too actually  
>  i make terrible decisions  
>  but they're amusing so i left that in  
>  but also we've been talking  
>  why do you need my oc to figure me out
> 
> **moony**  
>  I may have been a little star struck for most of our interactions  
>  You have tons of followers  
>  I have like five 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  i don't believe that 
> 
> **moony**  
>  What, that I have five followers? Fine, I have 45. So many, aren't you amazed?  
>  Also your selfies are amazing and I'm a potato 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  you are not  
>  look, i actually like you  
>  i really hope you can look past the fandom celeb and just see me 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Okay, I have an idea  
>  They have this date in chapter 8, right?  
>  Let's co write it  
>  Like, roleplay it 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  moony are you asking me out on a date???  
>  that’s the best idea i've ever heard 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Technically neither of us will be going out, but yeah, I guess I am? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  ooh we can do it on skype  
>  then we can dress up for it 
> 
> **moony**  
>  ....  
>  You just want to wear a crop top and fluster me, don't you? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  good idea but we'll be sitting down anyway so you won't see it  
>  i'll have to put on makeup and fluster you 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Okay we can talk about the details later, I gotta make a couple of corrections in your chapter 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Okay, all done 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  yay! ^__^ 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  er, moony? 
> 
> **moony**  
>  Yes? 
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  why are all your corrections related to rom checking out orion's butt? 
> 
> **moony**  
>  ^_____^
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  don't use my emoticon against me
> 
> **moony**  
>  You haven't finished reading yet, have you?  
>  Keep going
> 
> **padfoot**  
>  oh my god  
>  they kiss  
>  romulus kisses orion  
>  moony you are perfect  
>  i'm keeping you
> 
> **moony**  
>  Hehe  
>  Please do  
>  <3

And they lived happily ever after, and got a shout out in the next Double Trouble video because Padfoot's fans ratted them out. The End.


End file.
